User blog:Redacted Flinn/Dogs (The Amazing Truth)
This Blog is still a work in progress and will be finished ASAP Summary Dogs are a race of canines created in 1702 by the famous Scientist Charles Doggo. After trading his own hideous offspring to a pack of wolves, he was given a young wolf pup, whom he converted into the first dog: Max. Raised since the age of seven by Charles to be a messiah, Max returned to his people and converted them into the first chihuahua's. Max traveled across the world, converting many other wolf and coyote packs into different breeds of dog. Eventually, Max passed away at the age of 97, leaving representative of the various dog species to decide the future of their race. They chose to be humble Shepards, sitting at the right hand of man, while pushing their caretakers into the future. Dogs have the ability to hear the voice of God, and can also sense great evil in objects. including Mailmen, thunder, whistles, and dark magic like fireworks. a common misconception is that Dogs destroy furniture out of nervousness or anxiety. In truth, they do so because furniture company imbues dark spirits into the fabric, who shout obscenities at the passerby's, due to the dogs' ability to hear the voice of demons, they attack these foul creature with zeal. Dogs chase tennis balls due to the fact that they are the same shape, size, and density of the human soul. Dogs believe when we throw the ball, we allow our souls to explore new horizons. However, they quickly come to fear for our lives and quickly return us to ourselves. Those who refuse to do so, feel we would benefit more from finding and retrieving ourselves. in spite of our assumptions, the future is not determined by man, but by man's best friend trying to do right by us. As the current pups would have it, the future would be a place where mankind suffers no more, and eating vomit is socially acceptable. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B ''' '''Name: Dog, Doggo Origin: '''The Truth '''Gender: Varies Age: '''Varies (Many dogs live for around a hundred years) '''Classification: Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Preparation, Natural Weaponry, Enhanced Senses (Can hear the voice of God, and can sense great evil in objects.), Magnetism Manipulation and Precognition (Dogs have a magnetic awareness of their surroundings, giving the allusion of being able to smell.), Holy Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can attack Dark Spirits), Reactive Evolution, Adaptation, and Power Modification (Gained most of their traits because humans wanted them to, changed their size and shape at the behest of Max, willingly weakened themselves to be equal to the Cats.) 'Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Vastly superior to the average human. In 1820, a bulldog named Spike invented the precursor to Photography. In 1899, Otis the pug helped create the first Planes. In 1905, Chico Marx granted Albert Einstien a fraction of his cosmic knowledge. Laika the dog hacked and remodeled her spaceship. Are somewhat comparable to the Cats, who can build super-advanced technology such as time machines, spaceships, and wormholes.) Weaknesses: '''They are often pacifistic and docile, will do nearly anything for their human companions. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Blog posts